


I Don't Even Know Your Name

by OddBecca11



Series: Auslly Song Fics [1]
Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBecca11/pseuds/OddBecca11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austin really liked the girl that walks across the CD store where he works. He doesn't even know her name. He think she is the most beautiful person in the world. Her smile is always stuck in his mind and he wants to meet her. Too bad he's too scared. When one of her friends invites him to her birthday party, will sparks fly? Or will Austin even meet the girl of his dreams?</p><p>Title: I Don't Even Know Your Name by Shawn Mendes</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Even Know Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> All rights go to Shawn for his awesome song :D

He knew it was rude to stare, but he couldn't help it. If you thought you had just laid eyes on an angel, would you look away? Exactly. She always walked by the CD store with her two friends. At least, Austin assumed they were friends. They were always laughing and smiling together, so he just figured they were. She looked good today too. She was wearing a simple blue t-shirt and yellow skinny jeans that hugged her legs just right. Yellow was his favorite color. Her wedges matched her t-shirt in the blue hue, and she had a brown bracelet on her left wrist.  
_Man, was she pretty_.

"Austin, get back to work!" His boss yelled. Austin, startled, dropped the CD he was holding. "Sorry, sir!" He said, frantic, bending down to pick up the CD. When he stood back up, the girl was staring at him. He blush furiously before turning around. He went into the backroom then slapped himself on the forehead, he was so stupid!

"Staring at her again, buddy?" Dez said, walking up to him. Austin just looked at him, a dead look in his eyes. Dez held his hands up, giving a laugh and taking the CD from Austin. "Why don't you just go talk to her?" He questioned. "What? Are you crazy?" Austin asked, eyes widening. "I can't just go up to her!" He exclaimed. Dez looked at him, "And why not?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Austin stood there, gaping his mouth open and closed, looking for a response. Dez gave another laugh and patted his friend on the cheek, "Exactly my friend." He said before leaving the backroom.

Austin sighed, ran a hand through his hair and went back out as well, ready to just finish his hours.

* * *

 

She was across the plaza again. He, in his usual uniform, was stocking up the CDs, probably in the wrong places with how much he kept looking back at her. She was alone today, but there was a big smile on her face. Today she was wearing a red tank-top that had a cut-out design over her chest, and blue ripped jeans with sneakers. She had on a crystal necklace and wow, she was _so beautiful_. "Moon, I swear if you keep getting distracted, I will fire you." His boss said, snapping him out of his daze.

He looked down, "Sorry, sir." He said. His boss walked away. He focused on sorting the CDs for the next hour, not even looking up to try and spot his beautiful mystery girl. He had just finished when the small bell above the door rang. Someone had came in. Austin walked closer to them, but paused. It was one of the girl's friends, the shorter one with black curly hair.

"Hi, can I help you?" Austin asked. "Do you like my friend?" She asked right away. Austin faltered, "Uh, sorry, what?" He asked, wanting to sound clueless. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Do you like my friend. Ya'know, pretty brunette, tall. You stare at her a lot." She said. Austin, much like yesterday with Dez, stood there, trying to think of something to say.

"Relax," The girl said, "She thinks you're pretty cute." She said. Austin smiled, "She does?" He questioned happily. The girl smirked, tricking him into basically telling her that yes, he did like her friend. "Listen, we're throwing a party tomorrow for her birthday." She started. "Tomorrow is her birthday?" Austin asked. The girl shook her head, "No, it's on Sunday, but we decided to have it a little early." She explained. Austin nodded, then paused again.

"Wait, why are you telling me that?"

"I want you to come."

"Whoa, wait. What?" Austin asked. The girl sighed, "Look, we've walked by here plenty of times to hear you sing and strum that little guitar of yours. I want you to perform, is that okay?" She asked, then continued when Austin nodded, "Good. Here's the invite, my numbers at the bottom if you can't find the venue. I'm Trish, by the way."

The girl, Trish, handed Austin a invitation card. It was only an address, time, a sentence that said formal-casual dressing and Trish's phone number. "Okay, cool. Can you tell me her-" Austin looked up, only to see that he was talking to air. He didn't even see or hear Trish leave. He looked back down at the invitation, smiling big.

* * *

 

The next night, Austin was dressed in a plain red shirt, a grey blazer over it, black jeans, and dark purple high-tops. His whistle necklace was around his neck. He was at the CD store, changing into these clothes after his shift had finally ended. Just then, Dez walked in, and Austin stared at him.

He was wearing black dress pants with a multi-colored blazer buttoned up and a red bow-tie. "Dez?" Austin asked, gaining his attention, "Going somewhere?" He asked. Dez nodded, "Yeah, Carrie invited me to go to some birthday party tonight." He shrugged. "For who?" Austin asked, curious. "I'm not sure," Dez answered, "I guess Carrie's only going because Piper got invited." He finished.

He pulled a card out of his jacket and Austin did a double take, "Dude!" He exclaimed. Dez jumped, and looked at him, "Yeah?" He questioned. Austin pulled his own invitation out and held it up in the air. Dez looked from his to Austin's, then back to his. "Dude!" He exclaimed. Austin laughed, "Right? Who knew, we're going to the same party!" Austin said.

"Well? What are we waiting for?"

"Let's go, I just need to grab my guitar."

"You're performing?" Dez asked, and Austin nodded, "Yeah, the girl who gave me the invitation said I should." Dez nodded, and didn't ask anything else. They ended up taking Dez's car, and he drove them to the venue, which was pretty packed. Dez immediately went to find Carrie. Austin stayed in his spot, looking around for Trish, or the gorgeous girl.

He saw _her_ first. She was wearing a green dress with black stripes that ended at her mid-thigh with a black belt across her waist, and green wedges. She was laughing with one of her blonde friends. That large smile was back on her face and extremely contagious apparently. Everyone around her was smiling as well, and Austin even found himself smiling, way across the room. He took a deep breath, finally making a move to go talk to her. He made it 3 stepped before a group cut him off in front of him. When they finally dispersed, she was gone. He frowned.

"Hey, CD boy!" A familiar voice called. It was Trish. "Yeah?" Austin asked, "Oh, and my name is Austin." He told her. She nodded, "Well, nice to meet you Austin. Glad you could make it." She said. He nodded, "Yeah, looks like a fun party." Austin said, examining the place.

"Yeah, it's a pretty good venue." Trish agreed. "So, I was thinking you could hang out for a bit, then perform?" She asked him. He nodded his head, "Sounds good." He said. "Great." Trish said, before saying she had to go get her boyfriend before he fell over. After some explanation, Austin realized that her boyfriend, Jace, had broken his leg a few days ago and was currently on crutches.

He hung around for about an hour, taking some punch and making pointless conversations with random people. Not once did he talk to his beautiful brunette. Trish was up on the stage, ready to announce him, and he was setting his guitar over his shoulders. "Please give it up for a special performer!" Trish said, clapping as Austin jumped up on stage.

"Thank you." Austin said, once the clapping silenced. "Alright, I hope everyone is having a good time tonight," He paused as the audience cheered, "Awesome." He finished with a laugh. "Alright, this song is dedicated to the very special birthday girl," He pointed her out with his finger and a small spotlight was put on her. She smiled big, and he smiled back. "It's called, 'I Don't Even Know Your Name', and I hope you like it."

Austin began strumming his guitar and he began to sing, all the attention straight on him.

 

> _Oh, you waited so long_  
>  _Sometimes, it's hard to stand out_  
>  _And you, don't have to do anything else_  
>  _But be yourself_  
>  _Ooh, whoa, oh_
> 
> _You, you dressed up so nice_  
>  _But all I could see was your eyes_  
>  _And the crowd, came, and pulled you away_  
>  _And then you were gone_  
>  _Ooh, whoa, yeaah_
> 
> _And I don't even know your name_  
>  _All I remember is that smile on your face_  
>  _And it'll kill me everyday_  
>  _Cause I don't even know your name_
> 
> _Oh, everywhere that I go_  
>  _I see your face and it kills me to know_  
>  _That you'll never know what you did to me_  
>  _And now you're gone_  
>  _Yeah, I can't stop thinking 'bout you_
> 
> _Cause I don't even know your name_  
>  _All I remember is that smile on your face_  
>  _And it'll kill me everyday_  
>  _Cause I don't even know your name_  
>  _Yeah, I don't even know your name_
> 
> _I'm running, I'm searching_  
>  _And I don't know where to start_  
>  _I'm dying, my love, you punched a hole right through my heart_  
>  _And I won't stop, stop looking_  
>  _'Till I hold you in my arms_  
>  _Cause I'm running, I'm running, I'm running_
> 
> _I'm running, I'm searching_  
>  _And I don't know where to start_  
>  _I'm dying, my love, you punched a hole right through my heart_  
>  _And I won't stop, stop looking_  
>  _'Till I hold you in my arms_  
>  _Cause I'm running, I'm running, I'm running_
> 
> _And I don't even know your name_  
>  _All I remember is that smile on your face_  
>  _And it'll kill me everyday_  
>  _Cause I don't even know your name._

At the last strum, the audience was cheering louder than ever. The birthday girl was smiling and cheering as well, both hands around her mouth as she screamed. Austin played two more songs, then got off the stage so the actual performance band could continue.

He was back by the snack bar when the beautiful girl walked up to him. He noticed her dress sparkled when ever the light hit it. She smiled at him and he smiled right back, continuing their little game. "Hi," He said, sticking a hand out, "I'm Austin." He told her. She smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Ally."


End file.
